Heroines
by John Larimore
Summary: The Princess wants the admiration of Townsville.


The following is a Powerpuff Girls fanfiction.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
HEROINES  
  
NARRATOR: The city of Townsville. (View of the city.) A city protected by those three terrific superheroines (Cut to the girls faces against the ending heart logo.) the Powerpuff Girls. (Cut to another part of the city.) This town is safe for everyone on the right side of the law. But–.  
  
(Cut to white building. We get a side view of the front of the building. Princess comes out.)  
  
VOICE (o.c.): So long Princess. See you next time you wind up in Juvenile Hall.  
  
PRINCESS: (Closing eyes and shaking fist in air.) They did it to me again! Those Powerpuff Girls put me away and then I while sit in Juvie everyone thinks they're so great! Why can't they see how great I am? (Opens eyes and lowers hands. Puts one hand to chin.) That's it! I'll convince people that I'm as great as the Powerpuff Girls. Even better. Then I'll be Townsville's heroine!  
  
NARRATOR: Princess Townville's heroine? Whoa, that could turn things topsy- turby!  
  
(Cut to the Girls' bedroom. Buttercup is striking a punching bag, Bubbles is coloring, and Blossom is reading a book. We see the light on the hotline flashing. Buttercup flies over and answers.)  
  
BUTTERCUP: What's up Mayor? (Pause.) Another monster? We're on it.  
  
(Cut to outside of Utonium household. We see streaks of pink, green, and blue extending from house. View changes to skyline. A four-armed reptilian creature walks by and knocks over a building. We see a front view of the Girls approaching.)  
  
BLOSSOM: All right Girls, Attack Pattern–.  
  
PRINCESS: (o.c.) Hold it!  
  
PPG: (Stopping.) What?  
  
(Princess drops into view, wearing a jet pack.)  
  
PRINCESS: Relax Powerpuffs, I'll handle this. (Flies over to monster.) All right Big Boy, let's get to the point. Now how much is it going to take for to walk out of here? How about four hundred?  
  
(Cut to sideview of Princess smiling with monster o.c. Hand grabs her and hurls her through air. We see her land in mud puddle. View of PPG.)  
  
BUTTERCUP: Well, that worked great. What were you saying Blossom?  
  
BLOSSOM: Attack Pattern 6B.  
  
(The Girls swoop down and grab the end of the monster's tail. They wrap it around its legs and the creature falls. We see the monster's head land on the pavement causing a series of cracks. The creature's eyes have turned into Xs. We see a more distant view of the monster. The Powerpuffs lift him from underneath. They fly into the air it with and carry it a little distance from to the coast. We get a brief view of the water before the monster slashes into it."  
  
BLOSSOM: That takes care of him Girls. Let's head home.  
  
(Streaks of blue, green, and pink, stretch into the distance.)  
  
BUBBLES: I wonder what that thing with Princess was?  
  
BUTTERCUP: Yeah? Trying to bribe a monster to leave? What's the deal?  
  
BLOSSOM: If I didn't know better I'd say that was her twisted way of trying to save Townsville.  
  
BUBBLES: Princess trying to help someone besides herself?  
  
(Pause, then all three PPG break into giggles. Cut to shot of Princess with mud splatteredd on her. She's looking up. Cut to her view and we see PPG flying.)  
  
PRINCESS: Doggone them! I'll show 'em next time. Maybe monsters can't be bribed, but criminals can.  
  
NARRATOR: Uh oh! It's not over yet. (Cut to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.) Ah, another temporarily peaceful day at Townsville's school for little ones.  
  
MISS KEANE: Now class, we need to work on our numbers. Please take a sheet of paper and–(Cut to hotline buzzing and flashing)–pardon me please. (Picks up phone.) Hello. (Pause.) Yes, they're here Miss. Bellum. (Pause.) All right. (Hangs up phone.) Powerpuff Girls, there's a robbery at the museum. You're excused to save the day.  
  
PPG: Thank you Miss. Keane.  
  
(PPG fly through an open window. Princess raises her hand.)  
  
MISS KEANE: Yes Princess?  
  
PRINCESS: May I please be excused to save the too, Miss Keane.  
  
MISS KEANE: No Princess, I think you should stay here.  
  
PRINCESS: (Pulls out a stack of dollar bills and holds them up to Miss Keane.) Now may I please be excused to save the day?  
  
MISS KEANE: No Princess. Now I'm afraid you'll have to go to the special time-out for attempted bribery corner.  
  
(The Princess scowls and heads for her corner. She does a come gesture with her finger, Mitch walks into view.)  
  
MISS KEANE: (Turning around.) Princess, did change shirts?  
  
"PRINCESS": (Strange voice.) No Ma'am.  
  
(Miss Keane walks over to corner and turns "Princess" around. We see it's Mitch in a red wig and holding a stack of bills.)  
  
MISS KEANE: (o.c.) Mitch! (Mitch grins sheepishly. Pan to Miss Keane pointing) All right young man, go to the accepting bribery corner.  
  
NARRATOR: Looks like they've added some new time-out areas since Princess came to school. I think the Powerpuffs' job just got harder.  
  
(Pan to Townsville museum. View changes to inside of museum. We see people backed up against wall. Two masked men are pointing guns and two more are collected valuables from people by having the folks drop them into cloth bags. We hear a crash and the PPG are floating under a hole in the ceiling.)  
  
BLOSSOM: Not so fast!  
  
BUTTERCUP: You!  
  
BUBBLES: Robbers!  
  
PRINCESS: (o.c.) Uh–un, drat you Powerpuffs! (View of Princess.) Did you have to take the whole line?  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Hand on forehead.) Ah nooo!  
  
(Princess walks over to one of the robbers.)  
  
PRINCESS: All right, do you know who I am?  
  
ROBBER #1: No and I don't care. (Grabs Princess.) Freeze Puffs or the hostage gets it.  
  
PRINCESS: Hey! You can't do this! My Daddy's rich!  
  
ROBBER #2: Great, we'll hold you for ransom!  
  
ROBBER #3: Let's split boys. And if you want this kid in one piece stay back Powerpuffs.  
  
(Robbers run outside. PPG follow.)  
  
BUTTERCUP: Man, you'd think she'd learned something from "Stuck Up, Up, and Away."  
  
NARRATOR: She's a cartoon villain. They don't learn.  
  
BLOSSOM: He's got a point Girls, but it's still a pain.  
  
(Cut to robbers getting in van. With continued view of outside of van, we see Bubbles crash through front windshield. A moment later, Bubbles flies out with Princess. Blossom and Buttercup break through roof and we hear the sound of pumbeling. Van's side door open to reveal Blossom, Buttercup, and four battered masked men who are knocked out.)  
  
BUTTERCUP: That's how it's done Princess.  
  
BLOSSOM: So leave it to the experts.  
  
(Cut to Princess sitting on a couch watching T.V. We see the television screen and there is a man with a microphone on.)  
  
REPORTER: So not only did the Powerpuff Girls stop the robbers and retrieve all the stolen goods, but they actually rescued an enemy who has repeatedly tried to harm them. Perhaps the Princess will finally see the error of her ways and try to be more like our heroines, the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
(Close-up of Princess' head.)  
  
PRINCESS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGH! (View of her whole body.) Those Powerpuffs made a fool out of me again! How can I convince everyone that I'm a real hero? If only there was a real disaster! Hey, that's it. I'll cause a real disaster and then stop it! And so the day is saved by–ME!  
  
NARRATOR: Uh oh, I think the day is in big trouble.  
  
(Cut to building surrounded by fence. The fence has a sign that reads "Townsville Powerplant.")  
  
NARRATOR: What's going on here?  
  
(Cut to Princess and a man wearing a light gray uniform and holding a broom.)  
  
PRINCESS: That's all you have to do. A little sabotage then let me in to save the day.  
  
JANITOR: What if this doesn't work? This plant will go boom. (Princess hands him a stack of cash.) Oh well, I'll die rich.  
  
NARRATOR: This isn't good. I hope the Girls are on their toes.  
  
PRINCESS: What toes? They barely have feet.  
  
NARRATOR: (Quiet voice.) Someone needs to teach Princess some manners. (Pan to view of Pokeyoaks Kindergarten. Normal tone.) At any rate, it's next day at everyone's favorite kindergarten. Let's see what everyone's favorite kindergartners are doing.  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Looking at Blossom's paper.) What's that?  
  
BLOSSOM: I thought I'd give long division a try.(Pan to her paper. We see 48 divided by five in long division.) It's tougher than I thought.  
  
BUTTERCUP: Blossom we're in kindergarten. We're not even supposed to know what long division is. Geeez, we just started counting past twenty.  
  
(Cut to buzzing hotline.)  
  
MS. KEANE: (At blackboard.) Please get that Bubbles.  
  
BUBBLES: Yes, ma'am. (Flies over to hotline and picks up receiver.) Hello. (Pause.) Don't worry Ms. Bellum, we'll take care of it as soon we get permission to leave. (Hangs up.) There's trouble at the power plant Ms. Keane. May we please be excused to save the day?  
  
MS. KEANE: You may.  
  
PPG: Thank you Ms. Keane.  
  
(The Girls take flight and crash through the window.)  
  
MS. KEANE: Oh Girls. At least they opened it the last time.  
  
NARRATOR: Oh well, not even superheroes are perfect. (Pan to Girls flying.) Let's just hope they can handle Princess' evil scheme. This one sounds serious.  
  
(Pan to power plant. We see streaks of green, blue, and pink fly into window. Pan to Blossom.)  
  
BLOSSOM: What's happening?  
  
(Pan to group of people in white overcoats.)  
  
MAN 1: The reactor is overloading! We can't stop it!  
  
BLOSSOM: How do we detach the reactor so we can fly it out of here?  
  
MAN 1: You can't in time.  
  
BUBBLES: What do we do then?  
  
MAN 2: You have to stop the reactor from overloading. Deactivate the overload from the controls.  
  
BUBBLES: We don't know how to do that!  
  
BUTTERCUP: We're superheroes. You need a superscientist.  
  
(Flies out through window.)  
  
WOMAN 1: Where's she headed?  
  
BUBBLES: To get someone who can help!  
  
PRINCESS: (o.c.) Help's here all ready. (Cut to Princess.) Never fear good people. The brave and wonderful Princess will save the day as the Patheticpuff Girls can't.  
  
(Princess walks toward door. Woman steps in front of her.)  
  
WOMAN 2: What do you think you're doing?  
  
PRINCESS: I happen to know that the quickest was to fix the reactor is to go in there and make a few adjustments.  
  
WOMAN 2: That may be, but you can't go in there anymore. By now the radiation will cook you.  
  
PRINCESS: (Sweating.) Ahhhh, do you know where the janitor named Mr. Leugh is?  
  
MAN 2: Strangest thing, he quit this morning and said he was moving to Australia.  
  
PRINCESS: (Sweating more.) Really? (Nervous.) Hee hee hee.  
  
(Blossom and Bubbles fly down to Princess.)  
  
BLOSSOM: How did you know how to fix reactor?  
  
PRINCESS: I–um–er–ah–oh–ah, I'm really smart?  
  
BLOSSOM: So you're behind this?  
  
BUBBLES: This is too crazy even for you Princess.  
  
WOMAN 2: Less than two minutes seconds to meltdown!  
  
(Buttercup flies in window carrying the Professor. She sets him down and he immediately runs to a control panel and starts working.)  
  
WOMAN 2: Ninety seconds to melt down. (Pan to one man pressed against wall.) One minute. (Pan to man and woman holding hands.) Thirty seconds. (Pan to man hugging himself with his eyes closed.) Fifteen seconds. (Pan to PPG hugging each other.) Meltdown avoided.  
  
(Pan to Professor wiping forehead. PPG fly up and hug him. Crowd cheers.)  
  
NARRATOR: Meltdown avoided with fifteen seconds to spare. That's a change from the usual last minute, just in time thing.  
  
(Pan to Princess tiptoeing away. PPG surround her.)  
  
BUTTERCUP: Going so soon?  
  
BUBBLES: Don't you want to wait for the police?  
  
BLOSSOM: I'm sure they want to talk to you.  
  
(Pan to newspaper with headline "Professor Saves the Day." Smaller headline reads "Princess Locked Up (Again.)" Pan to Utonium house.)  
  
NARRATOR: Well it's a few days later and Townsville's favorite family is about to get an unexpected visitor.  
  
(Pan to Professor and PPG sitting on couch. Doorbell rings and Professor rises to answer it. We see view of Professor from shoulders down. He opens door.)  
  
PROFESSOR: Mr. Morebucks? Come in.  
  
(Mr. Morebucks enters. We still have shoulders down view.)  
  
MR. MOREBUCKS: Could I please have a word with you Professor?  
  
PROFESSOR: (Surprised.) All right, please come to the den. (Pan to PPG on couch.) I'll be back Girls.  
  
BUTTERCUP: Wow, Mr. Morebucks can talk.  
  
BUBBLES: I thought he only spoke green paper.  
  
(Pan to Professor and Mr. Morebucks sitting in recliners. The Professor's face is visible. Mr. Morebucks' is not.)  
  
MR. MOREBUCKS: I don't know what to do with her Professor. No matter how much it is, she wants more. This almost blowing up Townsville was the last straw. What can I do?  
  
PROFESSOR: Well, how often do you say "no," to her.  
  
MR. MOREBUCKS: "No?" What does that mean? It sounds familiar, but I don't think anyone's ever said it to me.  
  
PROFESSOR: (Muttering.) This could take a while.  
  
(Pan to front of Utonium home.)  
  
NARRATOR: Well it did take a while. But looks like they're finished.  
  
(Mr. Morebucks exits house. We have shoulders down view again. Turns and shakes hand with Professor.)  
  
MR. MOREBUCKS: Thanks for your advice Professor. I'll try it.  
  
(Pan to Princess's home.)  
  
NARRATOR: Well, let's see if anything's changed. (View changes to that of a hallway. We see Princess walking and carrying a pillow. She looks downtrodden.) What's happening Princess?  
  
PRINCESS: Sorry, but I can't talk right now Mr. Narrator. I have to go to the Time-Out Corner.  
  
NARRATOR: Well, O.K.  
  
(Princess goes to stool in corner. She places pillow on stool and sits down slowly and carefully, facing wall.)  
  
NARRATOR: Well, things have changed. Usually Princess is causing everyone else to have a pain in the–you know. (Ending logo.) So once again the day is saved, thanks to (View of Professor and PPG on couch.) the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor. 


End file.
